


My Ferret

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-06
Updated: 2007-02-06
Packaged: 2018-10-01 12:46:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10190177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Harry has bought a ferret...what will Draco say? (slash is only implied)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

**Plot bunny wouldn't leave me alone.**

 

 

I bought a ferret today. A pure black ferret. He's absolutely beautiful, and I smile down at him while I ride the tube. He looks up at me inquisitively, and I feel the first flush of love coursing through my chest. Opening the wicker basket a little I slip my hand in and stroke his silky fur, laughing as he wraps around my hand. He's so playful and I can't wait to take him out and play with him properly. I went a little mad with my credit card and bought lots of ferret toys from the pet shop. I've already decided on a name – Tom.

Once I'm home I wander into the conservatory and smile at Draco. 

"Hello you, I bought you something. A ferret for my ferret."

If I didn't know better I'd think he was scowling at me, but ever since the war ended Draco hasn't scowled at me once. I bought a male ferret because I know Draco prefers boys; he proved that to me in our seventh year. I still remember stolen kisses and the flush of love that distracted me from everything else.

Smiling again, I open the cage and let Tom slip in, my smile becoming a smirk as Draco cowers in a corner. Ferrets are supposed to be social animals, but I suppose that old habits die hard, and Draco doesn't play well with other animals. However, I picked Tom because he's big and sturdy and I'm sure he can win Draco around. Plus, he's in season and Draco looks so effeminate still, even as a ferret. 

Closing the cage, I meet the grey ferret eyes of my former nemesis, former lover, and smirk. I doubt after all this time he can still understand human speech; Remus confirmed for me that the longer a wizard spends as an animal, the more they lose touch with their human side, but I like talking to him; it keeps me sane. 

"Shouldn't have sold me out to Tom, should you? My twitchy little ferret."


End file.
